fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle With Salaguana (December 28, 2018)
Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace Goldar and Lord Zedd had seen the whole battle. "The Salinguana is being defeated. He is losing power." Goldar mentioned "My magnificent monster isn't finished yet." Lord Zedd declared Lord Zedd then made his Growth Bomb appear in his hand. "More power." Lord Zedd ordered Lord Zedd then threw the Growth Bomb down towards Earth. Meanwhile back on the Beach outside of Angel Grove Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Growth Bomb come flying down as it then lands right near Salinguana as it then exploded as the blast then caused Salinguana to grow thirty stories tall. "Looks like Lord Zedd's upped the stakes." Tommy mentioned "Now your precious Angel Grove will be history." Salinguana declared "Alright, let's do it Rangers" Jason instructed We all nodded in agreement. "We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out "Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord. "Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord. "Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord. "Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord. "Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. "Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains. "All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed "Right." The rest of us agreed We all then jump up into the air as we then hop inside our Zord's cockpits. "Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him "Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Let's take down this Iguana." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Gold Gorilla Zord, battle action." I called out "Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head. "Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed "Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the slot in front of me Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top. "Powered up." I called out "Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out Tommy then begun playing his Dragon Dagger. Suddenly, the Dragon Zord then rose from the ocean and slowly walked out of the water. "Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's cockpit. "All right, let's get this lizard freak." Tommy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him Salinguana then stomps the ground a bit in frustration. "Now you're toast." Salinguana stated Salinguana then begins shooting fire out of his mouth again as the flames strikes not only Tommy's Dragon Zord, but also Jason's Red Dragon Thunder Zord, and my Gorilla Zord. But luckily, we were able to keep them standing. "He's still standing. I don't get it." Salinguana complained "All right, assemble the Thunder Zord Assault Team Hovercraft formation now." Jason instructed Just then, we then see the Lion, Firebird, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunder Zords form together to create the Thunder Assault Team Hovercraft. "Paul, let's go airborne." Jason told me "Right with you Jase." I stated We then had both the Red Dragon and Gorilla Thunder Zords jump up into the air and hop onto the hovercraft as we flew onwards towards Salinguana. "Take this Rangers." Salinguana stated Salinguana then breathed out fire once more aiming for us in the air, but we had the Thunder Assault Team Hovercraft do a spinning move avoiding the flames all together. I then happen to see Tommy's Dragon Zord approach Salinguana. "I don't take kindly to you trying to roast my friends you overgrown Iguana." Tommy mentioned Tommy then had the Dragon Zord swing its tail around as it strikes Salinguana on his side causing him to fall down. "Thunder Assault Team, disassemble." Jason called out Just then, we all separated as we then had all of our Zords line up next to the Dragon Zord as we then see Salinguana stand back up. "Now I'm really steamed." Salinguana complained "Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transforomed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord. "Thunder Megazord, power up." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out "Oh, yeah?" Salinguana questioned Salinguana then threw his arms into the air. "Try this." Salinguana stated The Salinguana then spot out its huge tongue as it then suddenly wraps around both the Thunder Megazord and Gorilla Zord. Salinguana then begins laughing evilly as we try to break from its grasp. "We have to break free of his tongue somehow." I mentioned "Leve it to me guys." Tommy stated pushing a few buttons The Dragon Zord then pointed its hands towards Salinguana as ten missiles suddenly pop out of its fingertips. "Missiles fire." Tommy commanded Just then, the missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips striking Salinguana dead center causing him to stagger back a bit. "Jason, quick, while he is dazed." I told him "Right, Thunder Saber, power up." Jason called out The Thunder Megazord then pulled out the Thunder Saber and chopped the tongue, causing Salinguana to fall back to the ground and freeing us from his grasp. "Yes, we're free." I cheered "All right, let's finish this freak." Kimberly stated "You think your puny sword will get me?" Salinguana questioned Salinguana then stood back up. "Try again, Power Brats." Salinguana challenged I then grab a sphere from behind me. "Time to add in some more fire power." I stated I then inserted the sphere into the empty slot in front of me. "Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded Just then, three fireballs fires out of the Gorilla's mouth striking Salinguana straight on sending him falling to the ground once more. "Jason, we may need Titanus to finish off this lizard." I suggested "Yeah, I agree, I call upon the power of Titanus, now." Jason called out Suddenly, Titanus then rolled out through the mountains. "Okay, time to bring it together. Thunder-Titano Megazord, begin transformation sequence now." Jason called out Just then, Titanus rose up, standing then the head came down and attached to its chest. Then, the Thunder Megazord jumped up and went inside the center slot as the Thunder Megazord Saber then attached to the back of Titanus forming the Thunder-Titano Megazord. "Thunder-Titano Megazord, online." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out "Huh?" Salinguana wondered confused as he stood back up "Thunder Saber." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then reached over behind its back and pulled out the Thunder Saber. "Thunder-Titano Mega strike." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack commanded Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then moved the saber around creating a flaming circle before spinning around and swinging the sword down the center of it as it causes the fire circle to go flying straight at Salinguana striking it dead center as it was then engulfed in flames before exploding. "Yeah, all right." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack cheered "Totally awesome." I stated "Way to go guys." Tommy commented The Thunder-Titano Megazord then puts its saber back into the holster behind its back. Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace Lord Zedd turned away from the balcony facing Goldar as he begun glowing red with angry. "Your weakness has cost me another battle, Goldar." Lord Zedd informed him "Yes...uh..." Goldar tried to find the right words to apologize to Lord Zedd but was just stumbling at finding the correct words "SILENCE!" Lord Zedd shouted out "Yes, Lord Zedd." Goldar stated bowing to him "These Power Rangers are getting on my nerves." Lord Zedd mentioned Lord Zedd then turned away from Goldar. "Especially that Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd added Goldar just silently growled at the mention of the Gold Ranger as Lord Zedd then walked back up towards the balcony. "Next time, we will crush them." Lord Zedd declared Category:Story Category:Power Rangers Category:Fan Fiction